A Feline's Birdy Love
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Sequel to When A Cat Loves an Owl. It's been a week since Amaya had escaped Night Ninja's wrath, but even so, she has a hard time recovering from the whole experience, and is afraid to face him again. Luckily, she has Connor and Greg to help her out. But will their efforts make her happy again? And will Connor have to make a tough decision to protect her?
1. Prologue

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **(Confetti falls)**

 **And here is my first story of the year! I said that there would be more PJ Mask stories to come, and I kept true to my word. This is a sequel to 'When a Cat Loves an Owl' and takes place shortly after the events of that story. We'll focus on Connor, Amaya, and Greg, and how they all recover since those events, especially Amaya. So, I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **PS: I've noticed that people have informed me of stories sort of copying WACLAO. Trust me, I already know and I've checked them out, and while they do seem similar, they have their own ideas, and if there is one that decides to plagiarize word for word, then it's a problem. But still, thanks to those who let me know about this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ Masks. They belong to EOne and Frog Box.**

Prologue

 _"No! No! Please, don't! Get away from me! Someone help!"_

 _"Ha, ha! Nobody can hear you, my lovely prisoner! You're all mine, now!"_

 _"You won't get away with this, Night Ninja! Catboy and Gekko will save me!"_

 _"As if, birdy! They don't even know where to find you! And by the tie they do... it'll be too late! Hold her, Ninjalinos!"_

 _"Stop! Let me go! Please... don't do this, Night Ninja!"_

 _"Aw, don't worry, my flower. This will only hurt a lot! Hold out her arm! A little bit of this serum should knock her out!"_

 _"No! Get that thing away from me- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Amaya woke up with a gasp. Breathing heavily she looked around. She grabbed her glasses and put them on. The girl sighed in relief when she saw that she was in her hospital room. Yet at the same time, she wished she was in her own room at home. It's where she would rather be.

Being in a hospital only reminded her of her time held hostage by... _him_...

It had only been about two days since she was rescued, but the memories were still fresh in her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about it, and had nightmares everyone now and then.

She then wondered... how would she ever face _him_ again after all of this? How could she face _him_ as Owlette again? How could she be so sure _he_ wouldn't hurt her again?

Even after she showed _him_ who to truly love, she just couldn't forget all he's done to her.

Amaya then turned to a picture of her and her two best friends, Connor and Greg. She was grateful to know them, and that they helped save her life.

At this point, she could only hope that things would get better from now on...

 **So Amaya is still pretty upset and scarred by Night Ninja's torture. In the first official chapter, we'll see her return to school with Connor and Greg, who try to help her recover, for she has a lot of recovering to do... until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Week After

**Two chapters in one day? Wow, I sure haven't done anything like this before... (Sarcasm). Anyways, welcome to the first official chapter of A Feline's Birdy Love. This takes place at least a week after the events of When Cat Loves an Owl. We'll focus on our tiny heroes, Amaya especially as she continues to recover from Night Ninja kidnapping her. We'll also focus on Connor, now that his crush on Amaya is revealed, and he wants to do anything he can to cheer her up. I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ Masks. They belong to EOne and Frog Box**

Chapter 1: The week after

A week later

Spring Break was over, and it was time for everyone to head back to school. Connor and Greg were standing by the school gates, awaiting on the arrival of their friend, Amaya, who had been through a whole lot lately.

Just a week prior, she was kidnapped by the trio's enemy, Night Ninja, so he could make her his ninja princess. The whole experience was painful and scary for Amaya, but thankfully, her friends rescued her.

Life is pretty tough when you're a PJ Mask...

"How do you think Amaya's feeling...?" Greg asked.

"I'm sure she's feeling fine." Connor assured him, "I'm a little more worried about how she's gonna feel around me, since she knows about my... uh, feelings for her now."

"She likes you back, doesn't she?"

"She does. But we agreed that we wouldn't actually get together until we're _way_ older. For now, we're just friends."

"That's good."

As they had their conversation, they hadn't noticed Amaya had already joined them, "Hi, guys..." She greeted softly.

"Oh hey, Amaya..." Connor greeted back.

"How are you?" Greg asked.

The girl gave a thumbs up, "Okay, for the most part..." Was all she said as they walked into the school. As they did, Connor took her hand and squeezed it tightly. Amaya blushed a bit, but smiled at her friend. Connor smiled back.

The trio reached their classroom, where their teacher greeted them, "Hello, there. Welcome back, Amaya. We'll all so glad to have you join us once again."

Amaya smiled, "I'm glad to be back..." She said as she sat at her desk. Connor sat next to her, looking at her with concern, "Are you okay, Amaya? You look kinda down..." He asked.

"Oh... I'm just tired, that's all..." Was her response.

Connor figured she was still recovering from her kidnapping. And that was understandable. He just put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you..."

Ever since Connor had confessed his feelings for Amaya, they had grown more close than ever. They remained the best of friends, but it seemed like they were truly a couple, even if they refrained from kissing each other...

The first activity of the day was drawing pictures. Each student received paper, pencils, and crayons, and as soon as they did, drawing had commenced. Connor decided that he would draw a blue cat. Greg picked up a green crayon and began to draw his pet chameleon. As for Amaya however... she had no idea what she wanted to draw, and just decided to do it absentmindedly...

Soon enough, everyone was done with their drawing as the teacher looked over them, "Good pictures everyone... some really nice... and some really... interesting..." He said that last part as he looked at Amaya's picture, before going back to his desk.

Connor looked at Amaya's picture, and was shocked. It was a picture... of Owlette on the ground, with Night Ninja standing over her, holding some sort of weapon. "Amaya...?" He called, getting her attention.

"Huh, wha..." Amaya looked up at her friend, before looking down at her picture and gasping, "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to draw that!" She then began to crumble up the paper.

"What did you draw?" Greg asked, for he was sitting in front of Connor and Amaya.

"Don't worry about it..." Amaya replied, looking down.

Connor was growing even more concerned for his friend. It wasn't like Amaya to draw something that was suppose to be violent in a way, "Are you sure you're okay...?" He asked.

"Of course, I am..." She replied quietly.

Now he wasn't so sure...

After some more activities, it was time for lunch. In the cafeteria, the trio sat at a round table, having brought their own lunches. Amaya opened her lunch box with a sigh, taking out a bag of apple slices. Connor took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, while Greg had some grapes, "Hey, you guys wanna share snacks?" He asked.

Connor smiled, "Sure."

"I guess..." Amaya added.

And share snacks they did. Connor tore his sandwich in half and gave the bigger piece to Amaya, "You can have this one."

The girl smiled as she took the slice, "Gosh, thanks, Connor..." She said.

"Oh, it's nothing..."

After lunch, it was recess time. The boys had wanted to play on the new slide the school had installed. "C'mon, Amaya!" Connor called as he started climbing, "Look at how tall it is..."

But all Amaya did was sit on the bench, "Oh, that's okay, guys. I don't feel like it. Maybe later..."

"Oh... okay."

Connor was slightly disappointed, as Greg also took notice, "Connor... have you noticed that Amaya's been acting a little... strange... first the drawing, and now she doesn't want to play..."

"Well, she did say she was tired earlier. Maybe she really doesn't feel like it. Besides, after all we've been through this past week, I don't blame him."

But in his own mind, Connor was extremely concerned. He felt that it was something much deeper than just being tired. Was Amaya hiding anything? If so, wouldn't she tell him? After all, he did say that he would listen if she had anything to say.

As soon as he made it to the top, he slid all the way down, landing in front of Amaya, who giggled, "Nice landing..."

"Thanks..." Connor blushed, "I guess I'm as nimble as Night Ninja."

At the mention of the evil ninja's name, Amaya suddenly froze as she began to pale. She was hoping to not have to hear that name for a long time. But Connor just had to say, even if he didn't realize what he was saying.

Speaking of Connor, he noticed that he friend was just sitting there, not moving at all. "Amaya... Amaya!"

The owl hero then shook her head and looked at the cat hero, "Huh... what?"

"You kinda zoned out there."

"I did... oh... I'm sorry... I just... I gotta go..."

With that, Amaya got up and ran off, confusing both Connor and Greg. This worried them even more. What was wrong with their friend? It wasn't like her to just run off like that... not when she's upset...

"I hope everything's okay." Greg said.

"Me too... when we do patrolling around the city tonight, she'll be better." Connor replied.

 _Please be okay, Amaya... if something's wrong, you'd tell me... right?_

The boys didn't see her for the rest of the school day. Apparently, Amaya asked the teacher to call one of her sisters to come pick her up early. Since when did she wanted to leave school early? Well, maybe they could see her when school let out.

By the time school did end, Connor and Greg walked home together, while chatting with each other, "You know, we haven't seen any nighttime villains lately." Greg pointed out, "It's nice to have a break from them for once."

"Yeah..." Connor responded, "But usually that means that they're up to something and planning their next evil deeds. Night Ninja is lucky he hasn't seen me lately. I still want to give him a lesson for what he did to Amaya..."

"Speaking of Amaya, do you think she's still bothered about what happened?"

"I wouldn't blame her if she was... that's probably why she was so 'tired' today... let's go see her. I'm a little worried for her."

With that, the boys walked to her house. They knocked on the door, and after a few moments, a tall slender teenager opened the door. The boys suspected that this was one of Amaya's older sisters, "May I help you?" She asked the two.

"We were wondering if Amaya's home..." Connor replied.

"Oh, she is. But she's sleeping right now. You'll have to come back later."

"Oh..."

The teen closed the door, leaving the boys yet again slightly disappointed, "Do you think she's sick?" Greg asked.

"Maybe, and if she is, then it's up to Catboy and Gekko to patrol the city tonight... without Owlette." Connor didn't want to have to come to that conclusion, but he didn't want Amaya to do anything if she didn't feel like it...

Later that night...

Amaya was sitting up in bed, looking at her PJ bracelet. Tonight, they were suppose to be patrolling the area, but she wasn't so sure if she wanted to do that. What if they ran into a nighttime villain? She definitely didn't want to face any of them tonight... _especially_ not Night Ninja.

 _C'mon, Amaya. Don't be so scared. Just do it and get it over with..._

Just as she was about to press the button, her walker talkie beeped. She picked it up and pressed a button. It was Connor's voice that came through, "Hi, Amaya..." He greeted, "I wanted to see if you were okay."

Amaya wished she could say yes... but she just sighed, "I guess I'm still tired..."

"We're suppose to go patrolling the city today, but if you don't feel like it, that's fine. Greg and I-"

"Oh no, that's okay. I'll be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. In fact, I'll be there right now."

"Uh... okay then, PJ Masks, we're on our way-"

"-Into the night to save the day!"

With that, their little chat ended, as Amaya looked at her bracelet again. Well, it looked like she was doing this no matter what. _This better be worth it..._ She thought, _And I hope that_ _ **he** doesn't show up tonight..._

After thinking it over, she pressed the button.

 **So, Amaya has difficulty trying to forget about Night Ninja, but he's still in her mind, and a mere mention of him makes her freeze up. But Connor will do everything he can to make her feel happy, and so will Greg. Next chapter, we'll see the PJ Masks in action. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2: PJ Patrolling

**Hey, guys. Long time no see with this story. I've had a lot on my mind with college and personal issues, but I'm hoping to get back on track. As for this chapter, we're gonna see the PJ's patrolling the city, while Owlette hopes and prays that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos don't show up. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the PJ Masks.**

Chapter 2: PJ Patrol

All together, the three Masks made their way to their HQ, as the PJ Picture Player activated. "Okay, it's time for patrol." Catboy announced as he analyzed the pictures of the city, "We haven't seen a Nighttime Villain in a long time. Which is a good thing, but also can be a bad thing, since that usually means that they're up to something. Well, we'll most definitely find out tonight if there's any suspicious behavior."

"Yeah!" Gekko added, "Whatever they've got planned tonight, we'll put a stop to it. Right, Owlette?"

The owl heroine frowned as she was in her own thoughts, but when she heard her friends voice, she merely nodded.

Catboy smiled, "Right! So, let's take the Cat Car and ride around a bit."

Pressing a button on the Picture Player, a light lit up the vehicle, as the trio jumped in, with Catboy at the wheel. They buckled up as he drove out of HQ and into the city. From there, patrolling began.

They first decided to park in a nearby lot after doing a drive around, so that way, all three of them do patrolling on their own. With Owlette in the skies, and Catboy and Gekko on foot.

Owlette was at first unsure about this, but she figured that being in the air would lower the possibility of any certain ninja's trying to catch her. Still, she couldn't risk that happening. As soon as they did their drive around, the trio jumped out of the Cat Car.

"Alright, time for an individual patrol." Catboy said, "Owlette, you take to the skies, while Gekko and I patrol down here for any suspicious activity."

"Right..." Was all she said before flying up.

The owl hero began to look around as she flew above the city. As she did, she couldn't help but continue to think about Night Ninja. No mater what she did, he just couldn't stay out of her mind. The images of the nasty ninja hurting her, and holding some sort of needle flashed in her mind, as she shook her head to rid herself of the thought.

 _Why can't I just get over it...?_ She thought, _It's done. It's over... but... what if he captures me again...?_

With a sigh, she just tried to concentrate on her patrolling duties.

"Owl Eyes!"

Using her super sight, she looked down at the city, searching for anything out of line. So far... so good... nothing appeared to be wrong. She saw Catboy speeding through the streets, and Gekko using his camouflage and grip to climb on buildings. That was normal.

But as she looked around... she saw a shadow.

An oddly... and hauntingly familiar shadow...

Uh oh...

Suddenly afraid, Owlette flew away, and hid behind a tree in the park... she began to breath heavily. She had no idea who she just saw, but at the same time, she recognized that silouette anywhere...

"It can't be..." She whispered to herself, "It can't be Night Ninja..."

Just as she was about to finally catch her breath, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The owl heroine screamed, "NO! Don't hurt me!" She shielded her face with her arms.

"It's okay, Owlette. It's only me..."

That was a voice she could recognize, as she looked up to see a smiling face.

"Catboy... hi..."

The cat hero smiled as he took her hand, "Are you okay? I saw you flying off pretty fast." He asked with concern.

Owlette sighed a little, "I'm fine... I just wanted to... take a break and catch my breath."

"Are you sure? When I touched you... you got pretty jumpy."

"Sorry about that... I guess after dealing with Night Ninja... it's gotten me jumpy like you said."

Well, that was understandable. Catboy looked at his friend with concern. It looked like Owlette was still bothered by the events of that nasty ninja kidnapping her. Well, if it was all that was wrong... "I see... well, don't worry. That ninja won't hurt you again. Not if I have anything to say about it..."

Owlette smiled, "Thanks, Catboy..."

By then, Gekko caught up to them, "Well, the city seems pretty quiet and safe from what I saw."

"Yep. No signs of any Nighttime Villains." Catboy added.

Owlette frowned. She wanted to say that she saw what looked like Night Ninja sneaking around... but she did NOT want to deal with him at all, so she just said, "Yeah... no suspicious activity."

"Great!" Catboy said, "Let's head back to HQ then!"

 _Thank you..._ Owlette thought.

With that, the PJ's located the Cat Car, and drove back to their beloved hideout. Once there, they all decided to take a good break. Gekko brought out cups of lemonade and sat them on a table, "I think after a good patrolling, we all deserve a nice cold drink."

"I'd say that we prepare a toast." Catboy said as he lifted up his cup, "A toast to all of us... we haven't really done any PJ Masks work in a while, since Owlette's been kidnapped by Night Ninja.."

Owlette frowned deeply when he mentioned that name, "Yeah... but, I was saved." She quickly added, "And I taught him the real meaning of love."

"True. But that doesn't excuse him for what he did." Catboy replied, "The next time I see him, I'll be sure to give him the cat's meow!"

With that, the trio did their toast, and took a sip of their lemonade. Owlette was relieved that this night would soon be over, but she knew that this wouldn't be the end of the night patrols, and their was a chance that... _he_ would show up one of these nights.

 _It'll be fine..._ She thought, _There's no way he wouldn't do what he did before... I can't be afraid of him, we're like the same age... but... he's gotten a lot more vicious since we first met... I have to at least stay alert..._

As she sipped more of her lemonade, she suddenly felt hands... gloved yet cold hands on her shoulders. She flinched, but it went unnoticed by Catboy and Gekko. She slowly looked down at whoever was touching her... but she didn't see anybody...

Then what was touching her.

 _"Just because you taught me how to love properly, doesn't mean that I've gotten over you, Amaya..."_

Owlette gasped a little in shock. That was Night Ninja's voice. But where was it coming from?

 _"You better not forget... I'll always be after you... no matter who you are... Amaya or Owlette... no matter where you go... I will always be there to get you... sure, I do love my sister... but I love you just as much... you will never escape me or my wrath..."_

Suddenly, the owl hero started to feel lightheaded. The room started to spin... she started to see spots.

 _"You belong to me, Amaya! Not that Catboy! ME! AND ONLY ME!"_

Before she could even comprehend it, she felt an imaginary hand cover her mouth. She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Owlette!"

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **After a patrolling, and Owlette thinking she saw Night Ninja, he's starting to pop up in her mind. But is it all just her imagination, or is he really there making threats. We'll see as the story goes on. I know this chapter was pretty short, but the next chapter should be longer than this. Until the next chapter, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: Just the Three of Us

**Hi guys! Time for another chapter of AFBL. We'll see the aftermath of Owlette's little freak out, and what exactly happened. Was who she though it was really there, or was her mind playing tricks on her? You'll have to read if you want to find out. Plus, we'll see Connor try his best to cheer up his friend. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Just the Three of Us

 _"No! No! Get away! Leave me alone, Night Ninja!"_

 _"Oh, but we're just getting started, Amaya! But I see that you need to calm down! Ninjalinos... bring the needle!"_

 _"Oh no! NO! Anything but that! Please, don't! No! NO-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Amaya woke up with a gasp. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her head. Opening her eyes, she looked around to see that she was in the safety of her own room. She sighed with relief, before pondering what had happened the night before.

But she didn't have a lot of time to think, as there was a knock on her door, "Come in..."

The door opened, and in came Connor and Greg, both looking concerned, "Hi, Amaya... are you okay?" Connor asked.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, I guess so... I'm still a little tired. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on you." Greg answered, "Especially after the way you passed out on us at HQ."

This surprised Amaya greatly, "I... passed out?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah. After we did our patrol around the city, we went back to HQ to have some lemonade to celebrate being back together as a trio after so long... but then you screamed all of a sudden, and fell to the floor. We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge, so we brought you back here..."

That's when Amaya remembered. She had felt someone... touching her, and covering her mouth...

Night Ninja...

"What happened?" Greg asked, "Why did you get so scared?"

"I..." She started, unsure if she should tell her friends, "I... I thought someone had grabbed me." She admitted, "I felt hands on my shoulders... and then one covering my mouth..."

Connor and Greg looked at each other, and then back at Amaya, "That's funny. I don't remember seeing anybody else besides us three." Greg said.

"Me neither..." Connor shrugged, "Are you sure someone was there...?"

Amaya looked down, "Honestly... I don't even know... It might have been my imagination... but it really felt like someone touched me... oh, ever since what happened with Night Ninja... I'm starting to see _and_ feel things..."

As she looked down, she felt Connor's warm hand grab her own, and squeeze it softly, "Well, you have nothing to worry about." He assured her, "We're here for you. We just got you back, and we won't let anything else happen to you. That's a promise."

"You can count on us to protect you." Greg added.

Amaya smiled, "Thanks, guys. I feel a lot safer now..."

But deep down, she still felt terrified. She remembered during patrolling, how she saw a silhouette that strongly resembled Night Ninja... but... what if it wasn't him? What if it a Ninjalino? Not that that would be any better, despite the little ninja minions not being as threatening as their leader.

But if a Ninjalino was what she saw... then Night Ninja wasn't too far away.

"So..." Connor said, to break the sudden silence, "I was planning on us going to the park, since it's Saturday. But I figured that maybe we can spend the day here at your house, Amaya. I figured you need some time to relax, but wanted company too. If you don't mind. Just the three of us..."

Oh, what a kind offer. Amaya couldn't say no to that, "Of course. We could play some board games, watch TV, and hey! Why don't you guys sleepover tonight as well?"

"That would be awesome!" Greg exclaimed with excitement.

"I was about to suggest that." Connor added, "With how you've been feeling, Amaya, we can sleep over, and keep watch over you. Just to make sure a certain nighttime villain doesn't try and kidnap you again."

"Thanks again..." Amaya replied with gratitude.

With that, the fun day would begin for the trio. The boys left quickly to gather games and things needed for the sleepover. Once they came down, they decided to watch some shows. Connor first choose a couple of episodes of his favorite show, Master Fang.

As they watched, Amaya couldn't help but remember to when Night Ninja stole Master Fang's sword, and how angry Connor got about it. The anger was nothing compared to how he felt about that nasty ninja taking Amaya, at least according to Greg.

The fact that she was thinking about this, it distracted her from watching the show, as Connor and Greg were cheering on the fight that was going on. Master Fang was fighting off some sneaky ninja's.

"Go, Master Fang!" Connor cheered, "You've got it! Say, those ninja's remind me a lot like Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos..."

At hearing the name yet again, Amaya paled and went stiff. Any mention of Night Ninja made her freeze up, and she didn't know why. Why was she still do afraid of him? She helped him learn the true meaning of love, she shouldn't be thinking of him this way.

Was all that he did to her messing with her mind?

Connor then looked over at his friend, and frowned, "Amaya... Amaya... Hello!"

He snapped his fingers, snapping Amaya out of her trance, "Huh, what?"

"You looked like you were hypnotized there for a moment." Greg replied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Connor asked.

The owl hero sighed, "I don't know... whenever you mention Night Ninja... I freeze up..."

 _So that's it..._ Connor thought, _That naughty ninja just can't seem to stay away, even in Amaya's thoughts. That does it, tonight, I'm going to find him, and finally give him his just desserts._

"Well, it's okay..." Greg assured Amaya, "Night Ninja won't hurt you again. I'm sure of it. After all, you did show him that he needed to take better care of his sister, so I'm sure that's all he focusing on."

Connor glared, "Right... he won't hurt you again, Amaya... not if I have anything to say about it..."

That dark tone and stare... it was back, and it scared Greg again, as Amaya asked, "Are you sure you want to get revenge on Night Ninja?"

"Of course I do! He hurt you, and I want to return the favor."

"But Connor remember... two wrongs don't make a right. Trust me, I learned that the hard way. And... I just don't think it's worth it. Especially not for Night Ninja."

Connor thought about that. On one hand, she had a point. If he did get his revenge on Night Ninja, it really wouldn't make him any better. Catboy would look bad. But on the other hand, what's going to prevent Night Ninja from pulling another stunt like this again? Despite what Owlette did, there was no way he was going to keep his word...

 _I should still confront him..._ He thought, _If I can't beat him into submission, then a good talking to should get it through his stubborn head. I'll go tonight when Greg and Amaya are asleep. I'll tell them that I'll do an emergency PJ Patrol, and then I'll go and find Night Ninja..._

By the time his thoughts were over, he spoke to Amaya, "You're right... I shouldn't hurt him just for hurting you... it wouldn't make me any better than him..."

Amaya smiled, "Thanks... you made the right decision..."

 _Why do I get the feeling that he's going to do it anyways?_ She thought, _He's not dumb, but even I know that he can be a bit stubborn. Please, Connor, don't do anything stupid..._

Soon the show was over, and it was time for lunch. Amaya's sisters had all left the house, but left behind a letter letting Amaya know what she needed to do in their absence. One of the sisters had left peanut butter sandwiches for the trio to eat for lunch.

Like at lunch the day before at school, Connor decided to share his sandwich with Amaya, splitting it in half and giving her the bigger piece.

Greg watched this act of kindness with a smile, "Wow, you guys sure have been rather friendly with each other since Connor confessed his feelings."

Connor blushed deeply as he glared at Greg, "Not the time..." He muttered. But Amaya put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. I don't mind being open about our friendship growing stronger."

"But we agreed-"

"Not to do anything romantic until we're older, I know. But that doesn't mean we can't still express how we feel... just barely."

It was true. Ever since confessing his feelings, Connor had been finding ways to show it, by doing nice things for Amaya. Giving her flowers, sharing his lunch, holding her hand, opening the door for her, etc. He wanted to let her know that he cared for her.

Amaya felt grateful, yet overwhelmed by the extra amount of attention Connor was giving her. It's not that it annoyed her, but in her opinion, she didn't need gifts from him 24/7...

After lunch, it was time to play some board game. Greg had brought some from home, and in nearly all of them, he had won over and over again. But it was at least fun for Amaya, and that made Connor.

After a few more fun and games, it was time for bed as night rolled over. The trio were already in their pajamas.

"Do you think we should do another patrol tonight?" Greg asked.

"No... but I'll go just in case..." Connor offered, "i'll let you guys get some sleep. Someone needs to watch over Amaya..."

"Just be careful..." Amaya said.

Connor smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine..."

 _And I'll be sure to give Night Ninja his just desserts... but not in a physical way..._

With that, Connor activated his bracelet, and in an instant, he became Catboy, and leaped out of the window of Amaya's room. Greg wished him good luck, while Amaya sighed, knowing that PJ patrolling was not the reason Connor left...

And all she could do was pray silently.

 _I just hope he doesn't run into Night Ninja... there's no telling what'll happen..._

 **So the friends decide to relax for the weekend for Amaya, and Connor decides to finally deal with Night Ninja once and for all, and we'll see how that all goes down next chapter. Will he succeed? Will Night Ninja triumph? Will they even encounter each other at all? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. So until that chapter comes (And hopefully be longer than this chapter), I hope you enjoyed this one, and I'll see you later. As always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4: Talking to Gone Wrong

**Hi guys. First off, I wanted to thank you guys** ** _so_** **much for your patience when it comes to waiting for me to update this story (slight sarcasm). I know it's been a while, but I've been going through some stuff in these recent weeks, but now that I'm home for the summer, I'm free to try and catch up on my stories!**

 **Anyways, here is another chapter. This is where we have a sudden turn of events. Catboy decides to confront Night Ninja for his misdeeds regarding Amaya. But will he succeed, or will his interference get him in trouble? Let's find out.**

 **PS: When this chapter is posted, the summary will be changed.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some violence and blood. Viewers discretion is advised...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Confro- er, good talking to gone wrong

By the time he reached HQ, Catboy pulled up the PJ Picture Player, and scanned pictures of the city, looking for any sign of Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. He looked and listened carefully.

For the most part, there didn't seem to be any suspicious villain activity.

In fact, none of the Nighttime Villains have showed up in days. Mostly, the Masks have just been patrolling the area these nights. Not that it didn't bother them, but they knew that whenever a villain was nowhere to be found, it meant that they are coming up with their next diabolical plan.

And knowing someone like Night Ninja, that applies to him most definitely.

And Catboy wasn't about to let his guard down once tonight.

After looking at the pictures one last time, he jumped into his beloved Cat Car, deciding to do a more close up patrol around the city. He wanted to avenge the discomfort Amaya went through, and he wouldn't stop until he made sure Night Ninja realized the mistake he made.

The Cat Car shot out of HQ, and zoomed through the quiet streets. As he drove, Catboy though about what he was trying to do. On one hand, he was doing what Amaya didn't want him to do, because two wrongs make a right.

On the other hand, what's stopping Night Ninja from trying such a stunt again? He had to make sure this wouldn't happen again.

So he would give Night Ninja, not a beating, but a good talking to.

"Cat Ears!" He began to use his super hearing to listen in on anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. At first, he couldn't hear anything... all seemed silent at the moment... but then he heard a familiar voice...

 _"Move it, Ninjalinos! Make sure the Sticky Splats are nice and sticky!"_

Catboy smirked. Just the ninja he was looking for. He made a sharp turn to the left, before stopping at the park, where, to not much of his surprise, he saw the nasty ninja and his little minions, who were rolling up Sticky Splats into balls.

"Stop right there, Night Ninja!" He commanded, jumping out of the car and in front of the villain.

Said ninja chuckled, "Well, well, well... if it isn't kitty boy..."

"That's _Cat_ boy to you!"

"Whatever... wait a minute... one PJ Mask... where's the other two?"

Catboy glared at him, "None of your business! They're not important at the moment. Right now, I have a bone to pick with you."

Night Ninja rolled his eyes, "It's just not like this for only one PJ Pest to show up in the night. What, were the other two too afraid to come? Have they finally realized how threatening I am?"

His tone was rather mocking, and it only made Catboy angrier, "I said that's none of your business! I've come because I need to talk to you!"

When he said that, the ninja looked confused, "You... want to talk to me? Instead of defeating me like usual, you decide you want to chat with me instead? How ridiculous! Isn't it, Ninjalinos?" He asked with a laugh.

The ninja minions all giggled in response!

Catboy groaned, "LISTEN! It's about Amaya!"

At hearing that name, Night Ninja ceased his laughter to look at the cat hero, "Amaya... what about her...?"

"You really hurt her when you kidnapped her..." Catboy started, walking towards the villain, "You hit her, kicked her, and made her feel weak. All because you tried to force her into marriage. You threatened her a lot... and because of you... she isn't doing much better... she still has nightmares about you... she can't stop thinking about you... heck, any mention of you name makes her freeze up in fear!"

"I'm not surprised she thinks of me. I am pretty handsome..." Night Ninja replied braggingly.

He was not getting the message, and it took all of Catboy's nine lives to restrain him from attacking the ninja right then in there. Instead, he just sighed, and continued to explain, "Ever since what happened, I kept saying that I wouldn't rest until you got what you deserved... but Amaya told me that two wrongs don't make a right... and hurting you would make me as bad as you... so I figured a good talking to would be just as good."

By now, he was right up in Night Ninja's mask covered face, as he finished this talking to, "So, with all of this said, I want to give you a warning... and I know you chose your sister over Amaya... but if you even THINK of trying something like this to Amaya EVER again... I WILL NOT hold back next time..."

With that, the cat hero stepped back, waiting for the ninja's response. He expected him to just scoff his warning off, like he would normally done.

But instead, Night Ninja did and said something he wasn't expecting at all...

First, Catboy felt a fist to his face, knocking him to the ground. Before he could even get up, he felt his arms and legs pinned to the ground by Sticky Splats. The cat hero struggled to escape, but alas, the splats were too strong.

Night Ninja laughed as he walked up to his enemy, "You know... you're right... I should stay away from Amaya for her sake. I wouldn't want to worry her anymore... but honestly, Amaya isn't the person you should be worried about... Connor..."

Catboy froze. How did he know his real name?

The ninja seemed to notice his shocked expression, and chuckled, "Yeah, I know your actual name, what of it? Nevermind that, you listen to me... if you want to keep little Amaya safe... you're going to start doing what I say!"

"What?! I'd never do what you want!" The cat hero refused.

Night Ninja shrugged, "Very well..." He snapped his fingers, and a Ninjalino came over, giving him an object Catboy couldn't recognize at first.

"If you refuse to listen to me... I guess I'll have to make sure you do..." The villain pressed a button on the object, an a small blade popped out.

Catboy gasped, it was a pocket knife. He began to struggle even more, but the villain placed a hand on his stomach to calm him a bit, "Pipe down. This will only hurt a lot!"

With that, he ripped away at the dark cat costume, by where the stomach was. Catboy began to panic. He had no idea what Night Ninja had planned, but he knew that it wouldn't be good.

And soon enough, he felt pain.

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt the small knife cutting into his skin. Just what in the world was Night Ninja _doing_ to him?!

It felt like hours that the villain was stabbing and cutting him, and when he finally stopped, Catboy had tears streaming down his cheeks, "Please... stop... no more..." He whimpered.

Night Ninja smirked, "That's right, my little kitty... cry... beg for me. Because from this point forward... in the day, you might have fun with your little friends... but in the night... you're _mine_. If I can't have Amaya, then her kitty friend is the next best thing. I could use a right hand man to do my every bidding."

The Ninjalinos frown, feeling a little offended. They did their masters every bidding. Was he going to replace them with Catboy?

Speaking of whom, Catboy glared at Night Ninja, "You... you won't get away with this..." He coughed.

"I think I already am..." Night Ninja replied with a smirk, "And another thing... if you try to resist at anytime... let's just say, nightmares won't be the only thing haunting Amaya..."

"You stay away from her!"

"I will... if you agree to be my little kitty slave..."

At this moment, Catboy was in a tight situation. He had two options here. Either he refused Night Ninja's offer, and risk Amaya getting hurt, or agree to be his slave for who knows how long...

...

...

He couldn't let Amaya get hurt. He cared about her too much to let anything else happen to her.

So, with a heavy sigh, the cat hero nodded, "Okay, Night Ninja... I'll be your servant... just keep your sticky splat hands off of my friends..."

The Nighttime villain laughed evilly, "Oh, this has to be my most villainous act of evil ever!" He gloated, "Alright, kitty. I'll let you go for now... but I want you back here tomorrow night... you miss the deadline... you know what'll happen..."

"Y-Yes... Night Ninja..."

"Good kitty... now go!"

With that, the Sticky Splats were removed, and Catboy retreated back to the Cat Car, albeit slower than he would have liked. Soon enough, he made it back to HQ, and sat down.

He began to regret ever confronting Night Ninja like that. He had no idea that _this_ was going to happen. He should have listened to Amaya. But he wasn't going to hurt Night Ninja, just talk to him.

And now... he was stuck under the ninja's control, in order to keep her safe...

A million thoughts raced through his mind. What would he gain by doing this? WHY did he agree to it? He was stronger than this. Would Night Ninja even keep his end of the bargain and not hurt Amaya? He wasn't one to be trusted.

And... did Catboy made the right decision?

 _I'm only doing this to keep Amaya safe..._ He thought, _And as long as I do this, she'll be safe. I'll do anything to protect her at this point. Even if it means serving Night Ninja. But... I can't let them know... or else he'll might do something to them. My cat's whiskers, he's become more and more evil as the years go by..._

He then changed back into Connor, as he decided to go clean up his stomach before going home. The blood was already staining his pajamas as he retreating to a nearby bathroom.

It was right then in there that he hadn't realized how badly damaged his stomach was. When he lifted up his shirt and began to run some water, what he saw brought tears to his eyes...

Carved into his stomach were words...

NIGHT NINJA'S KITTY

 **Wow, this took a sudden dark turn. My stories seem to do that a lot, don't they? Night Ninja decided to turn his wrath onto poor Connor this time, making him his own personal servant, with Connor pleading for him not to hurt Amaya. Now he has to keep this from Amaya and Greg, but they're both bound to find out soon, especially during missions. Let's see how long Connor can keep this up. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5: Kitty Servant

**Hi guys! Long time no see. I've been dealing with some stuff lately, writers block being one of those things, but I wanted to get back into writing for you guys, because I still have a lot of stories to catch up on, and I've made it a goal to get them done at least before the year ends** **.**

 **Anyways, a new PJ Masks episode aired today, so I decided to post a new chapter of AFBL in honor of that. This is basically the morning after Connor's encounter with Night Ninja, and how he plans to deal with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Kitty Servant

By the time Connor returned to Amaya's house, all he wanted to do was sleep and forget that he even went after Night Ninja. That the villain even hurt him and forced him into slavery. That hopefully... it was all a bad dream.

But when he woke up that morning, and looked at his stomach in the bathroom... he realized that it wasn't a dream at all.

Still carved into his stomach, was 'NIGHT NINJA'S KITTY'.

Night Ninja had literally made his mark on the cat hero, to ensure that he belonged to the ninja, forever. Seeing those words made Connor sigh. How was he to hide this from Amaya and Greg?

All he had to do was cover it up with his shirt, right?

That's when he realized that the scars could eventually bleed again, so thinking quickly, he found a first aid kit, and after cleaning the scars again, he wrapped his lower stomach up with gauze. It still hurt, but at least it was hidden.

He walked out of the bathroom, and back to Amaya's room, where his two friends were already up, "Morning, Connor." Amaya greeted sweetly.

"How was PJ Patrolling?" Greg asked, "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

The cat hero shook his head, "Nope. Everything was safe and sound last night. No nighttime villain activity..." He hated lying to his friends, but it had to be done... for the sake of their safety... for the sake of Amaya's safety especially...

Thankfully, his friends seemed to buy it... until Amaya gasped, "Connor! What's that on your PJ's?" She pointed to where his stomach face

"Huh?" Connor looked down to where his friend was pointing and mentally facepalmed.

He had forgotten about the blood stains on his shirt. "Did you hurt yourself?" Greg asked.

Sighing, Connor responded, "Um... yeah. You see, I was running fast, like I always do, and I wasn't looking where I was going, and tripped into some trash... I cut my stomach on some broken glass. But no worries, I bandaged it up. I'm fine, really!"

With the way he was talking, one would have thought he was making stuff up. Amaya and Greg looked at one another, before back at their friend, "Well, I hope it wasn't too serious." Greg said, "Heroes should really pay attention to their surroundings."

Connor smiled, "Yeah. I sure learned my lesson there."

Amaya, however, didn't buy this excuse. She already knew that Connor didn't just go out to do PJ Patrolling last night, and while he could make mistakes at times, Catboy wasn't clumsy or so absentminded to just crash into some random trash.

She knew something more happened.

But, she didn't voice her suspicions, and just said, "Be careful next time, Connor."

"I will..." Was his reply.

With that, the three began to get ready for the day. It was Sunday, and they decided to spend sometime at the park. It was a beautiful day after all. Connor had placed his PJ's in the laundry to be washed later. After some breakfast, the kids were off.

As the trio walked to the park, Connor couldn't help but think about what went down last night. He continued to regret confronting Night Ninja the way he did, and now, he was stuck being the nasty ninja's slave, all because he was stubborn and didn't listen to Amaya.

But all he wanted to do was talk to him... not beat him up... so he didn't _entirely_ ignore Amaya then, right?

 _It doesn't matter..._ He thought, _Confronting him about this whole thing wasn't any better, and now I've dug my own grave. How long can I keep this a secret before Greg and Amaya eventually find out. They're both smart, so I'm sure they'll start to catch on sooner or later... but I hope they'll understand that I'm doing this to protect them... Amaya especially..._

The cat hero winced as he held his stomach. The words on his stomach hurt him more mentally than physically. This was _not_ going to be easy hiding, that's for sure.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Greg asked, snapping Connor out of his thoughts.

"We could always throw the frisbee around." Amaya suggested, "Or play some soccer. What do you think, Connor?"

"Hmm... I don't know..." He shrugged, "Anything is fine with me."

By that time, the trio had finally reached the park. It was empty, but they didn't mind that. Amaya had a suggestion, "How about we play hide and seek? I'll be it, so you'd better hide!"

With that, she began counting, as the boys ran off to hide. Since the park was close to the woods, Connor decided to hide within there. He went deeper then he intended, as he hid inside a bush. The second he did though, he noticed something at his foot. It was a small green bottle with writing on it.

He picked it up, and read what was on it.

'Use this potion to put your friends to sleep tonight. That way, they won't disturb us when you come to do my bidding, my little kitty. I'll be waiting at nine o'clock- Night Ninja'

Connor frowned deeply. Where on Earth did Night Ninja get some sort of potion to make people fall into a deep sleep? And how was he going to give it to Greg and Amaya without them noticing?

He stared at the bottle for the longest time, before sighing and putting it in his pocket. He felt that he was going to regret this, but on the flip side, at least he wouldn't have to deal with his friends noticing anything suspicious... since they would be asleep.

By the time he mulled this over, the bushes he was hiding in were spread open, revealing Amaya, "Found you!" She giggled.

Connor forced a smile as he stood up, "Yeah, I guess you..." He chuckled, "You're a really good seeker..."

"Thanks... and you're a really good hider..."

"I guess I am... thanks... but I guess I'm it now..."

And so, once they found Greg, they continued to play throughout the day until it was nighttime. The trio had went back to their respective homes to get ready for school that Monday. They decided, that since there hasn't been any villain activity, that they would sleep in and not do a PJ Patrol...

As Connor put on his freshly cleaned PJ's on, he looked at the bottle he found. Was he really going to do what Night Ninja said and use a potion to ensure his friends stayed asleep?

Could he even attempt such a thing?

He was sure Greg and Amaya were already asleep, so how was he even going to do it... how do you even use it...?

He grabbed the bottle, and found more writing on the back. 'To use it, pour one drop on your friends, preferably the facial area, to ensure they stay asleep and not wake up until sunrise'

The boy stared at his PJ bracelet. He told himself that he was doing this for their safety, and not for Night Ninja. So, with that, he pressed the button on his bracelet, and became Catboy...

Using his abilities, he leaped from the window of his room, and made his way over to Greg's house. Just as he thought, his lizard loving friend was already asleep. He slid the window open and carefully stepped in, making an effort not to wake Greg up.

He stood over the bed, and unscrewed the bottle, "One drop..." He whispered to himself, as one drop fell on Greg's forehead, "Sorry, Greg..."

With that done, he quickly left and made his way to Amaya's house. Like Greg, she was also fast asleep. Catboy couldn't help but sigh as he felt she looked beautiful as she slept, but he quickly reminded himself that he had a job to do...

"I'm sorry, Amaya..." He whispered, "Please forgive me... I'm only doing this to protect you..."

With that, he let one drop of the potion fall on Amaya's cheek. Once it was there, Catboy himself leaned in to give her a kiss on the same cheek, "Sweet dreams..."

After that was done, he left the room, to make his way to where Night Ninja would be located... the park. He wanted to be brave, but deep down... he was terrified. He still remembered the torture Night Ninja put him through the night before by cutting up his stomach. It still hurt.

There was no telling what that villain had planned for him tonight.

Before he knew it, Catboy found himself face to face with his new master... only, without the Ninjalinos.

"So... did you use the potion on your friends...?" Night Ninja asked.

"Yes..." Was the cat hero's reply.

"Good... and you got here on time just like I said. You're starting out to be a good kitty, aren't you? This should be the start of a beautiful relationship..." The ninja placed a hand on the hero's shoulder.

Catboy cringed, but said nothing. Suddenly, he was shoved to the ground, as Night Ninja began ripping away at his costume, "I want to see the mark I made on you..." He said.

It was surprising at how easily his suit ripped recently. As soon as a hole was torn by the stomach, the nasty ninja frowned, "What is this? Why is there a bandage covering up my marking?! Are you trying to hide the fact that I OWN you now?!"

Catboy accidentally let out a whimper, "N-No. I was only trying to stop the bleeding-"

SLAP!

He was cut off by a strike to his face. Night Ninja glared at him, "I didn't make that mark just for you to cover it up with bandages! I want to _see_ it!" He took out that pocket knife again, as Catboy paled upon the sight of it, and ripped open the gauze, revealing the cursed writing on the hero's tummy.

The ninja leaned in with a growl, "From now on, I don't want to you up bandages on my mark... I want to see that mark everytime I see _you_. When I tear your kitty suit open, that mark is what I want to see... understand...?"

To avoid another slap, Catboy nodded frantically, feeling ashamed that he was afraid at the moment.

Night Ninja chuckled, "Good kitty. Glad to see you got the message. But, since you covered it up in the first place... I think some punishment is in order.."

It was at that moment, that Catboy now regretted using that potion on his friends, because he really needed help right now...

 **And for the sake of any young people reading, we won't see what punishment Night Ninja has in store for our favorite cat hero. You won't exactly see the nights Catboy has the serve his master a lot, since it would be too much to handle, even for me. So, now he has to hide this fact from his friends to keep them safe, although Amaya is already a little suspicious. Speaking of Amaya, next chapter, we're gonna focus on her, as she has a very interesting dream. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you. And thanks for being patient with me regarding the state of my stories.**


	7. Chapter 6: Suspicions in the night

**Hey guys. I'm back after a involuntary hiatus. I haven't forgotten about you guys, or this story, don't worry. I know you guys have been waiting for quite a while, but I'm trying my best, besides, I am in college, so I'm pretty busy. Anyways, here's another chapter of my PJ Masks story. This will be the day after Catboy's first run as Night Ninja's servant, a few days after, and we'll also see the newest Nighttime villains of the show. Let's say things are gonna get a little hairy this chapter... I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Suspicions in the night

Amaya woke up feeling rather refreshed that morning. Which was kind of a good thing, since most of these days, she would wake up from a nightmare. But this time, she had a nice dream. Just her, Connor, and Greg hanging out together in this wacky world with bright colors and happy people. It was a relief to have a nice sleep for once.

But as she sat up in bed, the next thing to come to her mind was Connor.

Especially after seeing the blood on his shirt the day before, and not believing his reasons for it. She knew it had to be more than him being clumsy and falling, especially with how much blood was there.

She had a fearful feeling that Night Ninja was behind it all. She feared that he had something to do with Connor's injury. She felt that Connor really did confront him after she said not to.

The girl groaned. Trust Connor to be stubborn. Well, he was only going it for her, he supposed. Still, two wrongs don't make a right. The owl heroine got out of bed and went to the bathroom, to get ready for school.

 _I wish Connor would tell us what really happened. But I don't want to force it out of him. I'll let him come to me when he's ready..._

Soon, Amaya arrived at school, where Greg was waiting at the gate, "Hey, Amaya." he greeted, "Have you seen Connor?"

"He's not here yet?" Amaya asked with confusion.

"No. I've been waiting for about fifteen minutes. You think he's not coming?"

"I don't know. But let's give him some time, and we can wait for him inside."

With that, the two friends retreated into the building. They walked to their familiar homeroom class and sat down at the desk. Another ten minutes had passed, and Connor had still not arrived. This was starting to worry both Amaya and Greg, Amaya especially. Just where could the cat hero be?

After another five minutes, the teacher walked in, quieting everyone down to get their attention, "Attention, class. I have an announcement to make." he started, "Your classmate, Connor will not be joining us for the next few days, on a count that he's not feeling well."

So that was it.

Connor's sick.

Amaya frowned deeply, while Greg sighed a little, "Hey, at least he wasn't captured by a Nighttime Villain..." he whispered to her.

"Yeah..." she replied, "We should stop by his house and visit him."

And visit him they would after a busy day in school. Nothing happened that would be considered suspicious or strange, so the two decided there was no need for any PJ Patrolling tonight.

They walked to Connor's house and Amaya ranged the doorbell. A few moments had passed before the door opened, revealing a beautiful woman with long brown hair, and bright blue eyes, "Hello. You must be Connor's friends." she greeted with a smile.

Greg nodded, "Yeah. We heard he was sick, so we decided to come over and see how he was doing."

Connor's mother nodded, "I see. Well, my little boy is actually asleep right now. In fact, he's been asleep almost all day long. He seems to have a very high fever and nasty cough. I'm afraid you may have to come back later. Try tomorrow."

"Okay, M'am. Thanks."

With that said, the two left, "So much for that..." Greg sighed.

"Well, Connor needs all the rest he can get." Amaya assured him, "I've got an idea, we can make a get well card tomorrow, and give it to him."

"That's a great idea. Well, I gotta go. My mom's making spaghetti and meatballs tonight."

"Okay, G'night. See you tomorrow."

Greg soon bid his friend goodbye and left to his own house, while Amaya retreated to hers. She couldn't help but think about Connor and his condition. For some reason, she felt as if he wasn't really sick. But why would he fake an illness? It wasn't like Connor to do that. He may be stubborn at times, but he wouldn't do that. He had no reason to...

So... was he sick...?

Amaya had many questions floating around in her head as she walked into her house and up to her room. She flopped down on her bed and pulled out her walkie talkie. Maybe she could still talk to him, "Connor... Connor... come in. It's me..."

No answer...

Perhaps he was still asleep.

The girl sighed. She hated that she worried about him so much. Really, she shouldn't. If he was sick, then all he needed was some rest, and he would be fine, right?

 _Don't worry about it too much..._ She thought to herself, _Connor will feel better soon. Just be patient..._

The next few days weren't so interesting. Connor had remained sick, and shockingly refused any visits from his friends. Both Amaya and Greg were getting more and more worried than ever. Why didn't Connor want to see them?

"Maybe he's so sick, he doesn't want us to catch his sickness..." Greg wondered as they walked down the street Thursday after school.

"Maybe..." Amaya replied, "But don't you think he'd just tell us that. I feel like something else is up..."

"Like what...?"

"I... don't know... I just have that feeling. Do you remember when we saw blood on Connor's shirt, and he said that he tripped and fell?"

Greg nodded.

"Well, I don't believe that's what happened. I feel like it was much more. I think he really _did_ confront Night Ninja that night... and got hurt doing so. And after I said not to do it..."

"You think Night Ninja was the one who hurt him."

"It's a possibility..."

As the two friends continued to walk together, something on the sidewalk caught their eye. It was muddy footprints, and not just any footprints... wolf prints. Amaya and Greg looked at each other, both knowing what they needed to do tonight.

"PJ Masks, we're on our way! Into the night, to save the day!"

Later that night...

"Catboy? You're here?"

Owlette and Gekko were both surprised to see their feline friend in HQ. Catboy smiled, before letting out a small cough, "I may not be feeling well, but that doesn't mean I'm unable to save the day..."

"Well, just to be safe, you should probably stay here and help PJ Robot monitor, while we go out and see what the Wolfy Kids are up to." Owlette replied.

As if on their, their little robot friend came floating in with a smile. Catboy nodded, "I guess you're right. I could use some more rest."

With that, the owl and lizard hero disappeared to the Owl Glider. Catboy and PJ Robot watched from from HQ. By the time they were gone, Catboy sighed and walked away. PJ Robot looked at him in concern, "I'd like to be alone for a little while. Can you keep watching them?" He asked.

The robot buddy smiled and nodded, while the cat hero left the room. He treated to a secret room only he knew off, and sat down on a bench. He held his pounding head, trying to hold back what would be a nasty and painful cough. He hated being sick.

And he wasn't getting any better due to going out and serving Night Ninja these past few nights. Every visit, the villain became more and more strict and vicious, to the point where Catboy had to cover up more and more bruises.

"Remember... you're only doing this to keep Amaya and Greg safe..." he kept telling himself, "You're doing this for them..."

But now, was it even worth it...? Would this really benefit him in the end?

He quickly changed back into Connor for a moment and walked to a nearby mirror. He lifted up his shirt, and frowned to see the words 'NIGHT NINJA'S KITTY' still carved in his lower stomach. It had not been easy hiding the scar from his mother. He would have to use make up just to cover it up after bathing, only to remove it once he went to do Night Ninja's bidding.

Connor felt tears building up. He hated this. He hated what he was doing, and he hated Night Ninja for it. But... he kept reminding himself that he was doing what he had to to protect his friends. They can't know... they can never know... not now, at least.

 _Maybe when it's all over with... then I can tell them..._

With a sigh, he changed back into Catboy, and returned to the main room in HQ, only to be met with PJ Robot's frantic beeps. One look at the PJ Picture Player, and he could see why.

Owlette and Greg were having trouble fighting off the Wolfy Kids, Howler, Rip, and Kevin. They were being extra rough tonight, and it seemed no matter what the two heroes did, they were always outwitted.

"I need to help them..." He said, "PJ Robot, you keep watching. I'll go and help them. I know I'm sick, but they're my friends... I'm taking the Cat Car!"

Before PJ Robot could protest, the cat hero jumped into his beloved car, and zoomed out of HQ. He drove along the streets of the city, hoping to find his friends, "Cat Ears..." He began to listen for anything...

 _"Yip, yip, yaroo!"_

They were in the park. Catboy made a sharp turn right, before he found himself in the park. He jumped out of the Cat Car and ran towards his friends. Gekko was being chased around by Kevin, and Owlette was trying to get Rip away from her cape.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm here!" The cat hero announced, before finding himself face to face with the leader of the Wolfy Kids, Howler.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't fancy cat." The wolf boy chuckled, "Took you long to get here."

Catboy coughed a little, "I had an errand to run. But now that I'm here. It's time to put you dogs in the pound. Super Cat Stripes!"

Using his new powers, he tried to use the stripes to tie the Wolfy Kids up, but Howler was quick, using his claws to cut the stripes, taking hold of what wasn't cut, he pulled them roughly, sending Catboy to the ground. The feline coughed violently.

"Aw, is the little kitty sick?" Howler laughed.

"I can still beat you!" Catboy rasped, getting up and charging towards the werewolf.

"Catboy, you should rest!" Owlette called, finally getting Rip away from her, "You're too sick."

But the boy wasn't willing to back down just yet, as Howler charged towards him. The two just barely missed each other, but something caused Catboy to double over in pain. He clutched his side and saw blood seeping through his costume, along with several tears. Howler had clawed him.

Owlette and Gekko rushed over to their fallen friend, as the Wolfies took the time to escape, laughing and howling all the way, "Gasping geckos. Are you okay?" Gekko asked with worry.

"I'm... not okay..." The cat hero replied as he sat up against a tree."

"Let me see..." Owlette reached for his costume.

"No! It's fine. I can fix it up." Catboy protested.

"It's okay. I'll do it!"

"No, wait!"

But it was too late. Owlette opened his costume a little, and gasped at what she saw. Gekko looked too and was shocked. Aside from the claw marks, they had saw the cursed writing on Catboy's stomach.

"Night... Ninja's... kitty?" Gekko read.

"Catboy. What is this?" Owlette asked with concern, "What happened?"

The kitty boy sighed. There was no way he could come up with an excuse. It was time to come clean, "I wanted to tell you... but I wanted to keep you safe... so, what happened was-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a wicked laugh. A laugh that sent chills down their spines. A laugh they all knew too well...

The laugh... of a certain ninja.

 **Welp, the cat's out of the back thanks to Howler, and before Catboy has anytime to explain, it looks like the ninja's are back to cause trouble tonight. We'll see what they'll be cooking up in the next chapter, which hopefully shouldn't take too long this time. So, thanks for being patient with me, guys. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Cat's out of the Bag

**Hey guys. It's been a while again, but here's another chapter of AFBL. I hope to get this one done before the end of the year. Consider it as an early Christmas gift from me to you guys, for being so patient with me. Here is where we get a confrontation being the Masks and Night Ninja, and let's say that some secrets are revealed, especially from Catboy's end. Sit back and enjoy!**

 **PS: Check out my new story based on the Fat Albert franchise called, 'No Class Ever'. I would really like some feedback on that one, and maybe some ideas if you guys have any. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Cat's out of the Bag

"Well, well, well. If it isn't all three PJ Pests together..."

That unmistakable voice sent shivers down Owlette's spine. She found herself clinging to Catboy who, despite the pain he was in, got in a defensive position, standing in front of his owl friend to protect her. Gekko did the same, but he was more nervous.

Suddenly, in a cloud of smoke, that familiar foe appeared with a smirk, "Good evening..." he greeted with a chuckle.

"W-What do you want, Night Ninja?" Catboy demanded, trying hard not to show any signs of fear.

"What do you think? I came here for you." The villain retorted, "You're late for our sessions, so I came to get you. But now I see you were tussling with those dumb dogs."

"My friends needed help!"

"Really? They seemed to be fine without you..."

That's when he looked behind Catboy to see a trembling Owlette. Night Ninja, smirked, "Well, hello there, Owlette. Miss me?"

"No! Never have, never will!" She shot back, "Just leave me alone..."

It hurt Catboy to see that Owlette was still scared and bothered by what Night Ninja did to her, but it also made him mad, "If you even think of laying a finger on her, it'll be the last thing you do."

The ninja just laughed, "Your threats are empty, kitty. Remember when you tried that before, and look what happened." He then gestured over to the cat hero's scarred and bloody stomach, which made Gekko ask, "Yeah, we were talking about that... what happened...?"

Catboy gave his friends a sad look. He really didn't want to tell them, for they safety. But at the same time... what choice did he have now? The scars were fully exposed, and any phony excuse he could come up with on the spot wouldn't be bought by them, especially Owlette. So with a deep breath... he opened his mouth to speak, before Night Ninja beat him to it.

The kitty decided to come to me and warn me to stay away from bird brain. And being an honorable ninja like myself... I agreed. However, I only agreed if he would serve me as my slave, just to keep me from hurting her. Isn't that cute? The kitty going through pain just to protect his birdy girlfriend..."

Catboy blushed deeply, "She's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Really? You mean you too _haven't_ hooked up?"

"NO! And frankly, it's none of your business if it we did or not. Look, I'm tired and sick. So why don't you just beat it and leave us alone?"

That's when, to make sure Night Ninja wouldn't try to attack them, he grabbed both Owlette and Gekko, used his Super Cat Speed to jump into the Cat Car, and drove off. As for Night Ninja himself, he chuckled.

"Oh, my precious kitty. This isn't the end for you... but I guess since the others know... let's make things worse..."

The drive back to HQ was silent. No one dared to say a word, in fear of saying anything they might regret. By the time they got back into their base, PJ Robot already had a first aid kit ready, and went to work on cleaning up Catboy's injuries.

As he did this, the team changed back into their civilian selves, and began to discuss what just happened, "So... what was Night Ninja talking about?" Greg asked.

Connor sighed, "Remember when I went out to do PJ Patrolling one night... well, that's not all I did. I went to go control Night Ninja about Amaya... I know I agreed not to... but I wasn't going to fight him. Honest I wasn't... but... then he carved those words into my stomach... threatening to hurt you guys if I didn't become his servant... he made me not tell... but now I regret it."

Amaya frowned sadly as she moved to hug her friend, "It's okay... I had a feeling you did more than just PJ Patrol, Connor..."

"You did...?" He asked with confusion.

She nodded, "Yeah... these past few days, I've noticed that something felt off with you, so I knew you were hiding something. I didn't speak up because I didn't want to force it out of you... I completely understand why you hid it from us."

"Me too..." Greg nodded.

Connor smiled a little, "Thanks.. but, I sure hope I won't have to do that again. I hated lying to you guys."

"It's fine, Connor. Because as of now, you won't have to serve Night Ninja anymore. Not if I have anything to say about it." Amaya declared, "He may thinks he had a hold on you, but he's wrong."

She then sighed, "If only I had the courage to tell that to his face... I just can't forget what he did... I helped him realize who he should care about most... but I just can't forget what he did..."

Now it was Connor's turn to give the hug, well the best way he could while PJ Robot was still treating him, "He won't hurt you again. I promised to protect you, Amaya. And even if I'm hurt, I won't rest until I make sure you're safe."

Greg nodded again, "Yeah. Same goes for me. We're your friends, and friends look out for each other. Trust me, I learned that lesson before, and it really helped."

Amaya smiled, "Aw... thanks guys. But what are we gonna do about Night Ninja. I feel like he has something planned."

"Well, whatever he has planned, we'll be ready for it. Don't you worry."

By that moment, a screen popped up on the PJ Picture Player, and on it was Night Ninja. Amaya flinched at the sight of him, Greg gulped, while Connor glared at the screen. What does this nasty ninja want now?

"Hello, PJ Masks..." Night Ninja greeted with a chuckle, "Come outside right now. I have something I want to say. It's very important."

After he said that, the screen disappeared, leaving the three Masks and their robot friend confused, "What do you think he wants?" Greg asked out of curiousity.

"It must be a trick..." Connor assumed, "I suggest one of us stay behind and watch for any traps."

"You should probably stay and watch with PJ Robot." Amaya suggested, "You know, to rest up. I'll go... I'll try to go anyways..."

"I'd hate for you to go and face him. But... I guess you're right. Just be careful."

Greg stood up, "I'll go with her, just to make sure she's safe." He offered.

"Thanks, Greg."

With that, the two transformed into their hero selves, and ran out of the room to confront Night Ninja. Connor watched from the PJ Picture Player, and by that time, PJ Robot had finished bandaging him up, to which the boy thanked him. Together, they observed as Owlette and Gekko walked up the evil villain...

Outside...

"Huh? Only two PJ Pests came?" Night Ninja asked with amusement, "What, was the kitty boy too ashamed to come see his master?"

Owlette glared at him, "You're _not_ his master, and he is _not_ your slave. Your nights of bossing him around are over. He's not going to take your abuse anymore... and neither am I!"

She almost flinched again when the ninja approached her until he was inches away from her face. Gekko instantly moved closer to protect her. But Night Ninja smirked, "Well, that's exactly why I came to talk. I know you've expressed some fear about me coming to hurt you again. So I wanted to speak to you to let you know personally that I plan to uphold my vow to continue caring for my sister, and you don't have to worry about me ever hurting you again physically."

Both Owlette and Gekko were unsure if they should believe what he was saying. But with _how_ sincere he sounded... he must be telling the truth. After all, he may be a nighttime villain, but he did have his moments of humanity.

"Anyways..." Night Ninja spoke, breaking the two out their thoughts, "That's all I wanted to say. And if the kitten doesn't want to work with me anymore, that's fine. I don't care. I kinda got bored with him anyways. So... catch ya later, PJ Pests!"

With that, he threw a smoke bomb to the ground, and just like that, he was gone.

"Well... I guess that was it..." Gekko said after a moment of silence, "Do you think we can trust him?"

"With Night Ninja, it's hard." Owlette shrugged, "But let's take his words with a grain of salt. Villains are known to not stay true to their word. Besides, if he tries anything, we'll be ready for it, right."

"Right."

"I'm actually surprised I was able to talk to himself with getting scared... well, I was a little nervous, but still..."

"Yeah. Maybe you're finally getting over what happened."

"I sure hope so..."

The two then walked back into HQ. They were prepared to tell Connor what Night Ninja had said once they got back into the main room. But however... they weren't prepared for what they _saw_ in the mainroom.

It was a wreck... things were on the floor, PJ Robot looked like someone took him apart... and Connor was nowhere to be found. After changing back into Amaya and Greg, the two rushed over to their robot friend, as Greg desperately tried to wake him up and fix him, "PJ Robot... speak to me..." he whispered.

"Connor? Connor?! Where are you?" Amaya called, a chill running down her spine, "Connor?"

Suddenly, they heard a wicked laugh that made them jump, before realizing that it came from the Picture Player. On the screen was Night Ninja, "Oh, and one more thing, when I mentioned not hurting you 'physically'... I really meant it... but... I didn't mention not hurting you _emotionally_... and what better way to do that is to take something... or rather, heh, heh... some _one_ you care about..."

He then moved away from the screen to show his Ninjalinos holding a tied up, bruised, bloody, and unconsious Connor. Both Amaya and Greg gasped in horro as Night Ninja came on screen again, "And if you want to come and save him, go ahead. I _**dare**_ you to try... but if you do, it'll be the worst mistake you'll make, 'cause I may end up going back on 'not hurting you phsyically'. And that goes for you too, lizard boy. The choice is yours..."

With that, the screen disappeared. Amaya sunk to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks, "This is all my fault..." she sobbed, "I shouldn't have made him stay behind. I should have stayed behind."

Greg put a hand on his friends shoulder, "It's not your fault, Amaya. If you stayed behind, he might have grabbed you instead. He might have grabbed all of us if he had the chance. We should've been more alert. But now... we gotta save Connor."

"I know... but it's pretty late. We should probably go home now..."

"Are you sure? What if we're too late by the time we find Connor?"

"Hey... you and Connor went outside of the city overnight just to find and save me. We can do the same. After all, it's the least _I_ can do... after everything Connor's done for me... now it's time for us to rescue him."

Greg smiled, "You're right. Let's go home and rest up for the rescue mission tomorrow night... right after I fix up PJ Robot. I hope the Ninjalinos didn't hurt him too much..."

The owl and lizard hero knew that they would be charging into what would possibly be their toughest mission yet. But the one thing they had on their minds was this was for Connor...

It was definitely time to be a hero now...

 **Well, the tables have turned. Now Connor's the one being held hostage, and it's Amaya, along with Greg, who has to save him. Talk about switched roles here. Next chapter will, obviously, be the rescue mission put in action. Let's hope that they can get to Connor before it's too late. What could happen? Who knows, but until we do know, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8: Operation Rescue the Kitty

**Hey guys. Long-time no see. It's been a while since I last uploaded (a full year, wow), so I feel it's time for a new chapter. I know you guys have been waiting eagerly, but I have college and other personal stuff. Not to mention, I've gained an interest in other forms of media to write. But I haven't forgotten about this story, so don't give up on me. I hope you understand...**

 **This is where the rescue mission is put into action. Connor is in trouble, and it's up to Amaya and Greg to save him. Will they? And what does Night Ninja has planned for the poor boy this time? Let's find out. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: Operation Rescue the Kitty Is A Go

The next morning was a Saturday, so that would be the perfect time to go and save Connor. Much like before with saving Amaya, Greg suggested that they go camping over the weekend so that their parents wouldn't suspect anything. And, to prevent further suspicion, he and Amaya told their parents that Connor was tagging along with them.

Soon, with their supplies and such, the two were on the bus out of town to the camping site.

"I can't believe our parents bought our camping trip..." Greg whispered, as to not let anybody but Amaya hear him.

"Well, it worked the first time when you and Connor came to save me, didn't it?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah... doesn't mean it would have worked the second time again..."

"At least we're doing it for a good reason."

"True..."

As the two sat on the bus, Amaya couldn't help but think about Connor. She was extremely worried about what that evil Night Ninja was doing to her friend. It almost felt like what happened before, only this time, Connor was in her place.

Part of her wished that Night Ninja had taken her again over Connor. If she had to endure more torture from that villain, at least it would be to protect her friends this time around, and not because she was kidnapped.

 _Oh, Connor... I hope you'll be okay..._ she thought.

Soon, the two arrived at their destination. Oddly enough, the campsite was empty. It was usually full on the weekends, but maybe people were doing other things to have fun. Oh well...

Greg and Amaya began to set up the tents and everyone, and once that was all done, they began to form a plan to save Connor, "So, how did you guys find out where I was?" Amaya asked, "I mean, how did you know where to look?"

"Well..." Greg started, "At first, we weren't so sure. We picked this place as a way far out of the city so that we could have enough ground to cover. We didn't think we'd be as close as we were. One night when it was raining, we found your PJ bracelet in a ditch, so we knew you had to be close. Night Ninja's hideout is around here somewhere. So, when it gets dark, we can search for it, and find Connor."

"Yeah, that's a good idea..." Amaya smiled, "But, we should be a bit more sneaky. What if Night Ninja is expecting us, and has a trap set?"

"Once we figure out the ins and outs of the hideout, we'll know..."

And so, the two continued planning on, even scouting out the hideout for later, until nighttime came at last. Now suited up, Owlette and Gekko found themselves outside of the abandoned hospital. Owlette started to have flashbacks of her time here. All the torment and abuse Night Ninja put her through came up again, and it bothered her. But she quietly reminded herself that she was on a mission.

And that was to rescue Connor and bring him back home.

Gekko could sense how uneasy his friend was feeling, and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know you're probably nervous about coming here again. But don't worry, I'll protect you with my Super Gekko Muscles."

"Aw. Thanks..." The owl heroine replied.

With that, they decided to step inside, surprised that there were no Ninjalinos guarding the outside. However, once they reached the inside... Ninjalinos were everywhere... the two heroes quickly hid behind a plant as one ninja minion walked by.

"Gasping gecko's... there's so many..." Gekko whispered.

"There sure are... but you can use your camouflage to get past them. I'll stay here and hide, while you can go and find Connor. If you do, report back to me, and we can start coming up with a plan to save him." Owlette whispered.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Super Gekko Camouflage."

Now invisible, Gekko moved out and passed every single Ninjalino he saw. He always wondered how many there were in all, but that wasn't the focus tonight. He had to find out where Connor might be.

He soon reached an elevator, which was filled with the ninja minions. He stuck to one of the walls as the elevator went up. The lizard hero tried to stay as quiet as he could, but it was becoming increasingly hard, mostly because he had to sneeze. Gekko tried to hold it in but by the time the elevator stopped, he accidentally let out a sneeze.

One of the Ninjalinos spoke in their gibberish as if to say, 'Bless you', to which Gekko replied, "Thanks... oops."

Quickly, he leaped out of the elevator and ran off, confusing the minions greatly. After rounding a corner, Gekko made himself visible, before sighing with relief, "That... was close... too close..." he said to himself. The hall he was one was empty. No Ninjalino... or Night Ninja... or even Connor... insight.

He started making his way down the hall. On either side of the hall were doors and such. Gekko wanted to take a look inside them all but was afraid of getting ambushed by a Ninjalino.

 _"Gekko... come in. It's Owlette. Can you hear me?"_

Owlette's voice came through the built-in speakers they had in their costumes. Gekko replied, "I hear you loud and clear. I narrowly escaped some Ninjalinos, and almost got myself caught, but I'm okay. No sign of Connor or Night Ninja yet."

 _"Okay. I managed to get to another room without being seen. If I have to make a guess, Connor is possibly being held a prisoner in a hospital room, just like I was. You think you can look for one?"_

"I can. Using my camouflage, I can sneak inside a room in case of any Ninjalinos."

 _"Good. And... please be careful..."_

"I see. Over and out."

With that, Gekko took a deep breath and opened the door to one of the rooms.

Meanwhile, Owlette found herself hiding in a room after avoiding the ninja minions. As she looked at her surroundings, she found that she was in what had to be an old security room, mostly due to all the computers on a desk showing cameras. She didn't think they would still be working, but curiosity got the better of her, and she hopped in a chair to use it. Hopefully, with these cameras, it would be much easier finding Connor.

 _Please, let Connor be okay... please..._

She used the mouse to move some of the images around. One camera, she could see Gekko looking inside of a room, finding that it was empty, before turning back. No luck there. Other cameras showed Ninjalinos walking around like security guards, which made her realize that no one was in this security room. What a surprise...

As the owl heroine moved more cameras around... she spotted something in a room. It looked like something on a bed, something tied to the bed. Owlette pushed any button to try and get it to zoom in, but nothing seemed to work. But whether it did or not, she knew instantly, that it had to be Connor. Finally, she found a button and zoomed in on the picture.

And sure enough, it was indeed Connor. Owlette would have jumped for joy... if it weren't for the simple fact that her friend looked even worse than before. He was covered completely in bruises, cuts, blood, and his pajamas were severely torn, and he appeared to be unconscious. The sight made her tear up.

"Oh no... I.. I think we're too late... Night Ninja already... hurt him..." She sobbed, putting her hands in her face, "I'm so sorry, Connor... but... don't worry... I'm gonna find out which room you're in... and we're gonna get you out of there..."

 _"Owlette, come in. Still no sign of Connor..."_ Gekko's voice came in.

"I... I found him." Was her response.

 _"You did? Great!"_

"I'm in one of the security rooms, and I see him on a camera... but he's really hurt. You have to find that room and get him outta there. Quickly."

 _"I'll try my best."_

"And I'll try to meet you on the way. Over and out."

With that, Owlette looked back at the camera, "Don't you worry, Connor. Everything's gonna be okay." She said quietly.

But before she could get out of the chair, she froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and heard a voice that made her pale, "Oh, I wouldn't be sure about everything being... _okay_... what I mean is, your little boyfriend might _not_ be okay unless you do what I tell you."

And before the owl heroine knew it, she felt Night Ninja's hand cover her mouth as she screamed.

 **Uh oh. It looks like Owlette found Connor, but Night Ninja found her at the same time. Now she seems to be in trouble yet again. Let's hope that Gekko will come through and not get into any trouble himself. Next chapter, we'll see the damage Connor has been dealt with, and what could possibly prosper from this point. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rushed and short. I'm getting back into the swing of writing for it. The next chapter should be longer. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

 **PS: When a Cat Loves an Owl, and by extension, this sequel made on the Fanfic Recs page for PJ Masks on Tv Tropes. I feel so honored and surprised. You can see it here:** /FanficRecs/PJMasks


End file.
